Meeting Corazon's Family
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: The Donquixote Pirates arrive at Cocoyasi to restock where they realize that Corazon has a wife and three kids!


**Meeting Corazon's Family**

 **Title:** Meeting Corazon's Family  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** The Donquixote Pirates arrive at Cocoyasi to restock where they realize that Corazon has a wife and three kids!  
 **Warnings:** OOCness; AU; Different Ages for Law, Nojiko, and Nami; Different Devil Fruit Law

* * *

"Doffy, where did we dock at?" Diamante asked.

"Cocoyasi Village," Doflamingo answered.

Corazon spat out his water. "Cora-san, the water's not hot," Baby 5 said.

 **"Did you just say Cocoyasi!?"**

"Yes," Doflamingo nodded. "Why?"

"Clumsy Clown get out here right now!" A female voice shouted.

"Young Master, there's an intruder on the ship!" Gladius called before being knocked away.

A maroon haired woman stormed over to Corazon. "Donquixote Rocinante why the hell didn't you call!?"

"Bellemere, I broke my Den-Den Mushi equipment and then lost the snail," Corazon spoke, shocking everyone in the Donquixote Pirates.

Bellemere sighed. "Clumsy as always, eh Roci?"

"Ahem," Doflamingo cleared his throat. "Corazon, who is she?"

"Doffy this is my wife, Bellemere," Corazon introduced.

"DADDY!" Two girls and a boy tackled Corazon down.

"And these are our kids," Corazon added. "Nojiko, Nami, and Law,"

"Daddy there's a festival!" Five year old Law said.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Three year old Nami pulled on her father's arm.

"Yeah, let's go!" Four year old Nojiko also pulled on their father's arm.

Corazon got up. "Hold on for a sec—"

But the kids were still pulling him and ran out on deck, dragging their father with them. Corazon stumbled over his own legs and fell over the railings. The kids looked to Bellemere. "Mommy, Daddy fell overboard again!"

Bellemere sighed. "Yep, he'll always be the same," She then jumped in after her husband to make sure he didn't drown.

XXX

After rescuing Corazon, he and Bellemere left for a bit to change into dry clothes. Corazon no longer wore his makeup and instead of his usual attire, he wore a green striped sweater, khaki pants, and black shoes. The Donquixote Pirates almost didn't recognize him!

"Now let's go to the festival!" The kids ran off before the adults could say anything.

"Oi!" Bellemere chased after them to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

"Guess we're heading to the festival," Corazon laughed.

"Corazon, why are you only speaking now?" Doflamingo asked.

"I did not want anyone to recognize my voice in case they've been to Cocoyasi before," Corazon confessed. "Okay, I'm _slightly_ paranoid,"

XXX

"So you're pirates?" Law asked Doflamingo and his crew. "I like pirates. I'm gonna make my own crew one day!"

"Fufufu, then looks like we're both aiming for the title of Pirate King," Doflamingo patted Law's head.

Law pushed the hand away. "I studied a lot about the different Devil Fruits. You have the stringy one, right?"

"String-String Fruit, yes," Doflamingo nodded.

"Mimic: Bullet String!" Law fired a blast of string at Doflamingo, grazing his cheek. "I ate the Mimic-Mimic Fruit!"

"Wanna join my crew?" Doflamingo offered.

Corazon immediately hit Doflamingo on the head. "DON'T TRY TO LET MY SON DO ANYTHING DANGEROUS!"

"Relax," Doflamingo said. "I protect family, remember?"

"So how did the two of you meet?" Pica asked Bellemere.

"Roci was found by the villagers, wandering around and crying," Bellemere answered. "We took him in and him and I became friends. As we grew older, we fell in love and got married,"

"And made the three kids," Doflamingo added.

Corazon immediately blushed. "T-They're adopted!"

"What's adopted?" Nami asked.

"Adopted means not blood related," Law defined. "Daddy, can I join Uncle Mango's crew?"

"Mango?" Doflamingo questioned. "It's Doflamingo,"

"Uncle Mango," Law pointed to him. "Uncle Manta Ray," He pointed to Diamante. "Uncle Troll," He pointed to Trebol. "And Uncle Pica,"

"How come you only pronounced Pica's name correctly?" Diamante asked. "I'm _not_ a Manta Ray,"

"I'm not a troll," Trebol claimed but we all know it's a lie.

"And my name is _Doflamingo_ not Mango," Doflamingo added. "How do you say your dad's name?"

"Clumsy Horse," Law answered. "Just like in book," He held up _The Ingenious Gentlemen of La Mancha_.

"Just call me Uncle Doffy," Doflamingo said.

Law began to cry. "Daddy! Mommy! Uncle Mango is a meanie! He keep saying Law is wrong!"

"DOFLAMINGO YOU JACKASS!" Corazon and Bellemere shouted.

* * *

 **I don't know what I'm writing anymore…**


End file.
